Back Pockets Are Just A Bad Excuse
by abandon.me297
Summary: Link is trying to find a receipt to prove to Dark Link that a certain book is his. Yaoi, OOC. Ike x Link. Link uke, Ike seme. I know Dark Link is technicaly not in Brawl but... oh well. Is technically spelled tecnically or technicly or technicaly? xD


"Back pockets are just an excuse to touch yourself..." Pit sniggered.

"Be quiet!"Link laughed. He fished violently in his back pocket.

"Why are you gropping yourself so vigirously anyways?" Marth sighed.

"Trying... to find... receipt..." Link explained as he dug through his pocket. "Why does my pcket have to be so deep?"

"Because... you have a lot of items in it?" Pit tried.

"Raah!" Link yelled.

"Why do you need to find a receipt?" Marth asked tiresomely.

"SO I can prove to Dark Link that... this is my book," Link told him, holding up his empty hand. He noted his hand was empty and frowned. "Book..."

"Why did you say book twice?" Marth frowned.

"Book... book... book..." Link repeated, looking at his empty hand. "Book... _book_..."

Ike perked up. "Just a second!" he jumped off his bed and snatched a book from inside an end table, slapping it into Link's awaiting hand.

"B-book!" Link relieved.

Dark Link's... dark face peeked in the room and he grunted. "Link, where's that receipt?"

Link turned around and shrugged, a bead of nervous sweat trickling down his temple. Dark Link narrowed his red eyes and pointed at them with two fingers, then at Link with one, gesturing at him that he'll be watching him.

"Creepy..." Pit obnoxiously commented after Dark Link left.

"You're telling me!" Link freaked. "You know how creepy my own shadow is?"

"Here, let me look!" Ikew offered, shoving his hand down Link's butt-pocket. Link jumped and his cheeks dusted with blush and his laughed awkwardly as Ike's hand was pressed against his bottom.

"Why doesn't that surprise me in the least?" Marth rolled his eyes and held his forehead.

"Who knew looking for receipts could feel so good?" Pit remarked.

"Because looking for a receipt doesn't usually involve having someone mollest you," Marth answered.

"Whoa... what if it did?" Pit's blue eyes widened and he chuckled uncomfortably before setting his hands in his lap and pursing his lips awkwardly. It was quiet as Ike profusely moved his hand about Link's pocket, no results given to him. Pit coughed, only to add to the tension settled in the room.

"Ike... Ike... you can stop searching now..." Link told him, trying to gently push the mercenary away by the shoulder.

"But I haven't found the receipt yet!" Ike protested.

"I have it right here!" Link held up the filmy paper and waved it in front of Ike's face.

"Oh..." Ike took his hand out of Link's pants and sat down.

"What book is that, anyways?" Marth asked.

"Donald Duck and the Magic Stick," Link replied matter-of-factly.

"Dumbass..." Marth sighed exasperatedly.

"I told you back pockets are just a bad excuse to touch yourself..." Pit grinned.

"I do it _all_ the time!" Link admitted with a stupid smile on his soft face.

"Why doesn't that surprise me... in the slightest?" Marth pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a migrain settling in.

"Because... Link's a pointy-eared pervert," Ike replied.

"Am not!" Link responded.

"Pointy-eared pervert!" Pit insisted.

Dark Link opened the door and stepped in, grabbing Link's book out his hand before anyone could react. "I need this back."

"Why?" Link sniffed.

"Because you want it... so I need it... to be an ass."

"Ass..." Ike commented.

"My point exactly..." Dark Link gave a thumb up and took off.

"This story is retarded, I'm ashamed to be a character in it," Marth groaned.

"Too bad... you're apart of Brawl so you need to be here," Ike told him.

"Kirby is a part of Brawl and he isn't here," Marth complained.

"Hi!" Kirby receited from the doorway.

"There you go."

**-xxxxx-**

**That was a random story... I realized I write a lot of one-shots... lol... they don't get much reviews, do they? xD**

**Hope you enjoyed. It was just based off of when I said "Back pockets are just an excuse to touch yourself" and my Dad gave me this weird look and I said "Just thinking out loud...". He shook his head and went back to watching TV, lol. **


End file.
